L'eau du passé
by Doctor Flo
Summary: Moi Luciole je n'ai jamais aimé l'eau parce que ça roulait sur mes joues quand elle est morte.


Doctor Flo pas à votre service (je suis mon seule maître XD) Je vous livre ici une de mes fics les plus anciennes. Elle est basé sur le passé de Lulu d'amour (qui est d'ailleur un peu OOC: il réfléchit trop)!! Attention c'est triste (enfin je crois). Un mot: Bonne lecture (merde ça fait deux)

Disclaimer: les persos sont pas à moi (même pas Shinrei TT)

**L'eau du passé**

-Il pleut.

-On le sait ça, s'écria Saishi de sa voix crispante. On n'a pas besoin d'un bulletin météo. Tu parles vraiment pour ne rien dire Keikoku.

Ce n'était pas un bulletin météo. C'était juste une constatation. C'est tout. Il pleut…Ca m'énerve…Je n'aime pas l'eau.

Je crois n'avoir d'ailleurs jamais aimé l'eau. L'eau c'est l'élément de ce frère avec lequel la vie m'a lié sans me demander mon avis. Mais c'est aussi un souvenir attaché à cette époque, une époque si floue…

Les souvenirs qui me reste de cette époque sont si infime, si insignifiant, juste des fragments d'instant.

Il y avait cette femme. Je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup d'elle.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds comme les miens et aussi un sourire…ce sourire était si chaleureux qu'il rendrait mes plus belles flammes ridicules s'il était encore vivant. Ce sourire qu'elle n'adressait qu'à moi. Ce sourire qui creusait des jolies fossettes sur ses joues quand elle me surprenait à jouer avec son maquillage, quand elle me prenait dans ses bras et qu'elle frottait sa joue contre mon visage.

Elle avait une façon étrange de sortir dans le jardin la nuit et de s'allonger dans l'herbe pour contempler les étoiles. Elle connaissait toutes les constellations qui parsemaient le ciel.

De temps en temps on s'allongeait tous les deux et elle me les montrait du doigt en m'expliquant les contes et les légendes qui accompagnaient les noms de chacune d'elles. Maman…Jamais elle ne m'a caché mes origines, à moi, enfant de la honte, ni le fait que j'avais un frère qui m'était inconnu.

Oui c'était elle, ma mère…Une fille simple, un peu bizarre, pour qui la vie était un chemin qu'il faut suivre sans avoir peur du prochain tournant.

On vivait à l'écart des autres, dans une petite maison. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu parler à quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Je ne sortais pratiquement jamais ou sinon à la nuit tombée. Maintenant que j'y pense peut-être a-t-elle fait le sacrifice de la vie en société pour moi, pour me protéger. Je ne sais pas…

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle m'aimait. Un amour que je trouve insupportable aujourd'hui car il me colle à la peau. Son amour c'est le seul et le dernier qu'on me portera et que je donnerais à quelqu'un. Je veux être seul. Je suis seul depuis ce jour. Depuis ce tournant…

Il faisait nuit tôt ce jour-la. La nourriture avait été infecte parce que je l'avais fait griller sans faire attention, un petit feu de rien du tout.

Ma mère m'avait alors regardé mi-désespérée mi-amusée et elle m'avait pris dans ses bras et en me soulevant de terre, elle s'était esclaffé en disant quelque chose comme " Alors toi, tu es comme moi! Tu as une case en moins" puis du ton beaucoup plus sérieux, grave et doux qu'elle prenait pour annoncer quelque chose de dur à entendre, comme par exemple qu'on était le fils illégitime d'un seigneur et qu'on avait un demi-frère, elle me murmura:

-Tu sais, mon poussin, la vie ne sera pas toujours belle et clémente avec toi. Parfois elle te prendra des choses que tu voulais garder, parfois elle te donnera des choses inattendues. Tu devras grandir vite, te blesser et blesser les autres, mais un jour où l'autre tu deviendras un homme extraordinaire et là tu pourras clamer haut et fort que tu es un guerrier et l'un des plus fort. Mais quoiqu'il arrive je t'aimerais toujours.

Je n'ai pas compris ces mots la première fois, je ne les comprends toujours pas maintenant. Mais à chaque fois que j'y repense, je ressens toujours la même impression, cette impression d'adieu. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver et elle voulait à tout prix que je sache ça, cette phrase au sens obscure. Et ensuite elle m'a traîné de force dans le bain.

J'étais en train de barboter dans l'eau, elle me surveillait assise sur un tabouret à coté quand c'est arrivé. Je me rappelle avoir sursauté et glissé sous l'eau quand la porte a tremblé pour la première fois. Ma mère m'avait précipitamment ramené à la surface.

L'expression de peur sur son visage restera à jamais gravé en moi. Elle avait tellement peur que sa frayeur en devenait contagieuse. Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de trembler. Elle m'avait alors pris dans ses bras et m'avait murmuré des mots tendres et réconfortants comme une petite flamme qui vivotait au milieu des ténèbres de ma propre peur.

La porte avait alors soudainement cédé. Des hommes vêtus de noir étaient entrés et avait arraché ma mère à notre étreinte. Je la vois encore se débattre, les larmes aux yeux, avec la force insuffisante du désespoir. Puis un homme s'était approché de moi. Il avait dit, presque craché un "Alors c'est lui" de dégoût. Et il avait enfoncé ma tête sous l'eau. Même si je n'entendais plus rien, je sentais ma mère qui criait avec toute son âme déchiré de mère ce nom qu'elle m'avait donné, ce nom que je ne me rappelle plus.

L'air me manquait. La vie s'échappait dans chacune de ces petites bulles qui sortaient de ma gorge pour rejoindre la surface. Je ne trouvais même plus la force de me débattre. Toute vie semblait quitter mon corps quand je sentis cette flamme brûlait en moi.

Une flamme de rage, ou peut-être plutôt de courage mais qui avait sûrement pris combustion dans l'amour que je portais à ma mère. Je brûlais de colère en repensant à son visage terrifié et à ses mots sereins.

Elle savait. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir mais elle était restée pour moi. L'eau s'évaporait au contact de mes sentiments.

Maman m'aimait trop fort.

L'homme avait hurlé en retirant sa main quand les flammes lui léchèrent les bras. Je vis de mes yeux encore aveugle de souffrance le feu parcourant son corps. Et je vis son cadavre fumant chutait sur le sol…Ma première victime.

Mais à ce moment là je n'y avais pas pensé, à ce moment là je n'avais pensé qu'à elle, qu'à Maman. Cette eau que je détestais tant, roulait sur mes joues, symbole d'un des tout premiers cailloux que j'ai heurté sur le chemin de la vie. Quand j'étais arrivé dans le salon il n'y avait rien, tout était impeccablement rangé comme si elle venait juste de finir le nettoyage de printemps.

Alors j'ai saisi un sabre qui appartenait à mon soi disant grand-père maternelle décédé, et j'avais couru désemparer dans les rues mettant tous mes sens au profit de ma chasse. Je devais retrouver Maman!

Pour la deuxième fois en un jour, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, celui qui me criait que j'allais arriver trop tard. Et en effet j'étais en retard. Les hommes étaient en train de rire. "Et voilà une bonne chose de faite, on croira à un suicide".

Dans l'immense rivière qui bordait le clan, il y avait une masse sombre aux contours humain qui se déplaçait avec le courant…Stupide eau!…La tristesse avait décuplé mes forces et ils tombèrent rapidement morts sur le sol.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir, noyé sous ma douleur, brûlé par la souffrance. L'immense route que constituait la vie s'ouvrait pourtant toujours devant moi, une route que je devais dès maintenant me résoudre à continuer seul sans Maman pour me tenir la main.

Je voulais tellement rentrer chez moi! Mais où était ce chez moi? Etait-ce cette maison devenu vide? Non! Tout mon être me le criait: chez moi c'était à coté de maman. Mais maintenant je ne suis plus chez moi nulle part. Et la maison que j'ai considéré comme la mienne car maman y étaient est partie en cendres. Je n'en avais plus besoin.

Me voilà donc, aujourd'hui, devenu Keikoku des 5 planètes…Maman…Est-ce que tu me regardes toujours? Si c'est le cas arrête! Laisse-moi seul je t'en prie! Et cette pluie qui tombe, tombe dans ce vacarme assourdissant. Ca m'énerve! Ces souvenirs m'énervent! Mon cœur qui se serre m'énerve! Et cette eau! Et ces souvenirs! Et ces sentiments! CA M'ENERVE!!!

* * *

La fenêtre vola en éclats. Saishi sursauta et poussa un petit cri. Keikoku resta là, le poing ensanglanté pour avoir traversé la vitre. La pluie coula sur sa main. Il la retira vivement, la regarda quelques secondes et il se leva dans le plus grand silence. C'est à ce moment là que Shinrei entra dans la salle. Keikoku passa à coté de lui sans vraiment le voir. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs l'interpella: 

-Eh Keikoku, qu'est ce que tu…

Le blond avait mollement relevait la tête. Shinrei se tut. Le maître de l'eau était surprit de trouver dans ce regard habituellement neutre, un peu de tristesse. Sans plus attendre, Keikoku sortit de la pièce.

Il ne pleut plus…Je vais partir tuer l'ex-roi rouge! Je serais le plus fort pour vivre seul!

Fin

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Etant donné que je suis pas télépathe je voudrais des reviews.


End file.
